<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awoken by sceneyugi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906618">Awoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceneyugi/pseuds/sceneyugi'>sceneyugi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Mirror (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Post-Game: Pocket Mirror, Unfinished</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceneyugi/pseuds/sceneyugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldia wakes up in a hospital bed. It seems all of the horrid things she saw was just a nightmare. A coma dream... All fiction, right?<br/>She starts her life again with a new therapist to guide her through her troubles, worries, and shock. One by the name of Harpae, an unforgettable name belonging to an unforgettable figure she had met in a dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleta &amp; Goldia die Heilige, Fleta &amp; Lisette, Goldia die Heilige &amp; Lisette, Harpae &amp; Goldia die Heilige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi big spoiler warning for pocket mirror!! dont read until you've played/seen the true ending!! also this is a wip i might never finish lol,,<br/>anyway in this au, goldia wakes up from her coma with all the memories from the dream and limited memories from the past. when she wakes up shes around 13-14. her friends she met in the dream were suprisingly real all along</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goldia sat down in the chair across from Harpae, pushing down her frilled blue dress. She picked up the tea to blow on it, already spacing out.<br/>
"Good afternoon, my girl." Harpae's soothing voice traveled across the small room.<br/>
"Oh, yes- Hi, Harpae!" said the soft-spoken Goldia.<br/>
"What have you done today?"<br/>
"Fleta and I played musical chairs with Egliette. But I didn't want to play musical chairs too much because of... Uhh, certain memories? Yet, Fleta insisted on it. After that we had a tea party in her house."<br/>
"Was she unfriendly to you at all?"<br/>
"Yes, a bit, b-but I understand she's trying really hard to be nice to me even if she has her own reasons for being rude." Goldia explained with a small smile on her fair-skinned face, fidgeting with her hands. Clearly nervous to be there. Perhaps from reminiscing on her trauma. Or Harpae's hesitant speech patterns and mannerisms creating a stuffy atmosphere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>